


The Reception

by Ishipit (notthrowingawaymyfanfic)



Series: Teachers AU [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthrowingawaymyfanfic/pseuds/Ishipit
Summary: involving the misuse of a fire alarm, a sick bay incident, and some important things being said.





	The Reception

**Author's Note:**

> all good things come to an end.

It was a peaceful day. Or, as peaceful as it could be for Keith. A relaxing first period rambling on about Mothman, a second period of doing nothing but half-watching a film on Mothman, and the rest of the morning spent with no idiots in sight. Unfortunately, the period before lunchtime was always when something was bound to go wrong.

In Keith’s defence, he didn’t mean for his students to set off the fire alarm.

The first sign of trouble: “Mr Knife.”

“Yes, gremlin?”

“Have you asked Mr Mcclain to the wedding yet?”

Keith sighed, skimming the assignment Pidge had handed him. A few of the students in the line behind her looked interested.

“Wedding?” One girl asked. “Are Mr Knife and Mr Mcclain getting married?!”

“No,” Keith sighed.  _ God, I don’t wanna think about marriage until I’m thirty. _ “My brother is.”

“And you’re planning to ask Mr Mcclain to be your plus one? Aww, how sweet!”

Keith’s cheeks burned. He passed the paper back to Pidge. “Good work. And I’m not -”

“We’ll help you, Mr Knife!” 

Like it had already been rehearsed, Keith’s entire English class rose to their feet.

“What are you -” 

Someone ran towards the fire alarm. Keith groaned. Great, more paperwork.

“There’s no fire.” He said. “And you’re going to get fined for that.”

Pidge pulled a matchbox from the inside of her jacket.

“You’re not allowed to have one of those at school.”

“Good thing I never get caught, then.”

BRIIIIIIIIIING-BRIIIIIIIIIING-BRIIIIIIIIIING!!

The class filed out of the room, joining the mob of students in the English corridor.

Keith followed his students outside to line up as the school ran their emergency procedures. Shiro yelled something about not playing with the fire alarms over everyone’s chattering. 

However, once that was over, a crowd of students closed in on Keith, forming a circle as big as his classroom around him. Other students and teachers filled in the gaps.

In the crowd, Shiro gave Keith a thumbs up. Keith made a motion with his hand like he was slicing his neck off. Shiro just winked.

And then, from the other end of the circle of people, Lance burst through the crowd and barrelled straight towards Keith.

Keith jumped out of the way and Lance tripped over onto the ground. He sprang back up again and was hurrying up to Keith in an instant. His hands gripped Keith’s arms.

“Keith! My students said you got burnt! Are you okay? Where’s the burn?!”

“I haven’t been burnt,” Keith said. 

“Oh,” Lance released his arms. “So, why am I here then?” He glanced out over the audience that had gathered. “Why is half the school here?”

“WE JUST WANT TO SEE YOU TWO KISS!” Someone yelled. Everyone else cheered. Keith was thankful that Shiro seemed to look more doubtful now.

“Now that you mention it, my leg hurts a bit,” Keith said, clutching his leg in mock-pain.

Lance’s face immediately changed. His eyes crinkled and his mouth set in a firm line. He bent down, and before Keith could even protest, scooped him up in his arms bridal-style.

Half the crowd gasped. Keith’s cheeks burned bright pink. “I was joking! Put me down!”

But Lance persisted, and Keith found himself in the sick bay on one of the beds, Lance by his side.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Lance asked, busying himself with getting a glass of water after shooing the school nurse away.

“I’m fine. You don’t have to -”

Lance placed the cup in Keith’s hands and guided it to his lips. “I know you’re not injured.” He murmured, mouth suddenly close to his hair. “But you need to drink some water, at least.”

Keith quickly gulped down the entire cup. “Done!” He tried for a smile, but Lance was frowning at him. “What’s wrong?”

Lance blinked. “Nothing, I just…” The tint in his cheeks skyrocketed to a crimson blush. What was this, a romance anime? “Your eyes are really pretty.” He mumbled.

“What was that?” Keith frowned, leaning closer.

“Nothing! Nevermind!” Lance said. He laughed. “Well, since you’re okay I should get going then.”

Do it. A voice in Keith’s head hissed. Ask him to the wedding.

But what if he says no? Another voice said. What if you’ll be humiliated?

“I’ll see you later, then?” Lance said. “Just text me -”

“Wait, Lance.”

“Yes?”

“Are you, uh, doing anything this weekend?”

“No, I’m free. Why, you wanna hang out -”

“Can you… do you want to go to Shiro and Matt’s wedding? With, uh, with me? As my plus one?”

“Sure thing, man!”

“Oh, okay… wait what?!”

“Yeah, uh, Shiro already invited me but told me to wait for you to ask me.” Lance smiled. “Well, it’s almost my time for lunch duty, so I’d better get going! Text me the details!”

And with that, Keith was left a blushing mess in the school sick bay.

\---

<< **Keith** to  **MothManNonBeliever** >> wedding’s Saturday 2pm. I’ll pick you up at 1?

<< **MothManNonBeliever** to  **Keith** >> sounds good!!!!! i’ll b waiting. Here’s my address...

\---

It was mid-evening by the time the wedding was over and the guests had retreated to the reception hall. Keith sat with Pidge and Allura at one of the tables, idly making small talk. While Allura and Lance discussed creativity used in the classroom, Pidge tried her best to lock eyes with Keith. He ignored her, focusing his attention on not thinking about how close Lance had pulled their chairs together about ten minutes ago. Or how his hand had seemingly placed itself on Keith’s knee even as he leaned closer to Allura during their discussion.

“So… Mr Knife and Lance.” Pidge said, interrupting Keith’s staring contest with his plate. “How long have you been together?”

Allura made a noise into her wine glass. Lance stopped what he was saying. Keith didn’t dare look at Pidge’s face.

“Uh, we aren’t -” Lance began, but he was interrupted by the tinkling of glasses. The guests quietened down, looking towards where Shiro stood.

“I just wanted to say thank you all for coming.” He said. “And, I believe we have some speeches in order…” He looked over to Keith who shook his head.

Pidge was the first to stand. Keith finally looked at her face, and she was smirking, though he couldn’t tell whether it was from the speech she was about to give or the question she had just asked.

It didn’t matter anyway, Keith couldn’t focus on her speech, he was too busy staring at Lance, who sat closer to Pidge than he. Lance laughed with everyone else at the funny parts, his eyes sparkling like the champagne he’d had earlier. 

“Uh… Keith?” Lance said, waving a hand in front of Keith’s face. Out of the corner of his eye, Keith noticed that Pidge had sat down and had resumed smirking at him.

“Sorry,” Keith said, turning back to his plate as Matt and Pidge’s parents stood.

“Is there something on my face?” Lance asked. 

“No, I spaced out. Sorry.” Keith said.

The Holt’s speech was surprisingly short, and then it was Matt’s turn.

“I purposely made my vows short for this opportunity.” He said. Some of the audience chuckled. “Anyway, Shiro, my love, my darling, my bae, this speech is dedicated to you.

“A while ago, while we were planning the wedding, Shiro came up to me, sighing. I said, ‘what’s wrong?’ and he turned to me, looking tired. ‘Babe, do you remember how we got together?’” 

Lance and a few others burst out laughing at Matt’s imitation of Shiro’s deep voice. “And I said, hmm, not exactly, why? Are you planning to get together with your side hoe?’ ‘My… what?’ ‘Nevermind, nevermind. It was so long ago I can’t even remember.’ ‘Yeah, me too,’ ‘why do you want to know?’” Matt cleared his throat, eyes sweeping over the crowd before locking on Keith. “‘It’s because of my brother.’

“And so I was like, ‘oh, does he have relationship issues?’ but the thing is, it wasn’t that. Keith, buddy, I’m sorry for calling you out but I hope you’ll understand. Apparently, Keith wanted to ask his crush to come with him to the wedding but had no idea how. I’m sure he’s fine now, I mean, he succeeded, but that’s what I want to say, see, love is a hard thing to achieve.” He paused, smiling at Shiro. “And boy am I glad to have found it.”

The guests clapped, and Keith did too, but he was too busy looking at Matt, who had sat back down and taken Shiro’s hand. The couple stared into each other’s eyes and Keith had to wrench his gaze away before they did something not as PG as a staring contest. 

Beside him, Lance had stiffened in his seat. He’d taken his hand back.

“You okay?” Keith asked. 

“I’m fine,” Lance said, flashing Keith a smile.

Keith frowned. It didn’t quite reach his eyes.

After the food had been eaten and the sun had set even further, the edges of the dance floor were crowded as people gathered to watch Matt and Shiro’s first dance.

The music started off slow, and the first thirty seconds were spent with Matt and Shiro arguing over which role they would play in the waltz. 

“You’re clearly the girl in our relationship,” Matt smirked, and Shiro sighed, giving up, even though the look on his face said he wanted to say more.

It was a fun dance. Neither Matt or Shiro had properly learned how to dance, but they made up for it in entertainment. Then Coran swept Allura onto the dancefloor and a couple others began moving in as well.

Across the dancefloor from him, Keith locked eyes with Lance. The low lighting made the edges of Lance’s hair glow. He looked like an angel watching him from across the room. The drama teacher winked and disappeared into the crowd.

Keith went after him, moving past people to reach Lance on the very edge of the reception hall. 

“Remember the Cinderella rehearsal?” Lance said. “Would you like to reenact that?” He bowed, offering a hand to Keith.

“It would be my pleasure,” Keith said, taking Lance’s hand. They fell back into a familiar position, which somehow lasted through the rest of the song and half of the next before they started laughing, falling into each other’s arms, just swaying to the slow music. And then it changed to a more upbeat song, and more people took to the dancefloor. Keith was content until he spotted Pidge nearby, moving towards them with an evil glint in her eye.

Lance pulled away from Keith, taking his hand. He smiled at him. “Let’s get out of here.”

They moved past the tables towards the entrance of the hall.

Outside, the stars were out and the sky dark against their glinting brightness. 

“Hey, man,” Lance saidl, releasing Keith’s hand to lean against the wall. The gentle thrum of music fell against their ears.

“Did you have something to say?” Keith asked.

“So…” Lance sighed. “You have a crush?”

“...what.”

“You know, in Matt’s speech,” Lance said. “He said you were going to ask your crush to the wedding.”

“I, uh, I don’t…” Keith stumbled, words choking up in his mouth.

“And, I figured that I’d better say something before I lost my chance. I know we weren’t dating when we kissed those times, but the thing is, I guess I just imagined it myself?” He breathed out, laying a hand over his forehead. “Wow, I’m so pathetic. I imagined we were dating all this time to get over my unrequited liking to you.”

“Lance, I…”

“The thing is, Keith, I’ve liked you all this time, like, I’ve had major crush on you for a while now, and I totally get it if you want to say that I was just your backup,” He laughed. “And that’s cool and all, I’ll try not to bother you with it, but at least let me keep coming into your classroom?”

Keith stared at Lance. His eyelids were shut. In the faint moonlight, hints of Lance’s glittering eyeshadow sparkled.

“You’re an idiot,” Keith said. “There’s no second option. You were my first.”

He waited for Lance to get it.

Waited…

Waited…

Wait-

“You - me - I - what?”

“I really like you, Lance.” The drama teacher’s eyes opened. “I wouldn’t have picked anyone to come before you. And… I really liked those times we… you know.”

“Oh,” Lance said, blinking furiously. “Oh. We’re both idiots.”

They dissolved into laughter. Keith stepped towards Lance, putting his hands on his shoulders. “I hope this clears everything up,” Keith said, pressing his body against Lance’s. His arms circled around his shoulders as they wrapped themselves up in a hug, enjoying the embrace of the other.

In the shadows by the entrance, Matt handed Pidge a ten dollar bill.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! yes, i know, it's been over a year (yikes im so sorry) but this morning i finally finished s7 (oof i gave up on it about episode 9 on my first watch and couldnt be bothered finishing hahah im a disappointment i know) of voltron, and i know s8 comes out in a week and a bit and i just wanted to complete this before voltron was officially over (thats why it may or may not have made sense i barely edited this oop)!!! god, im gonna miss this show :')
> 
> anyway, this is the final part to this series. i hope you've enjoyed reading!! and thank u to those who read this ages ago and decided to come back to read this final part, and also to those who may have just recently discovered this series. thank u to everyone who leaves nice comments and kudos!! i appreciate u big time. u get big hugs!!
> 
> i may or may not write more about voltron. if u liked this series, feel free to stick around, but if this is just another work to get lost in the giant collection that has appeared on ao3, i hope u find all dem good fics!!!! 
> 
> a final thank u!!! :))  
> ***  
> DISCLAIMER: do not misuse the fire alarm systems or bring matchboxes to school!! i do not condone this (despite it being used a plot device here eheh no im kidding pls dont sue me)


End file.
